Twisted
by PoisonInTheWine
Summary: After the return of Princess Rapunzel and her lover Eugene, things begin to fall apart. Eugene's past catches up to him as he is arrested and gets a shocking sentence that will change everything. Rapunzel struggles with her grief as old and new enemies return…but is everything what it seems to be? Is Eugene really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine, I absolutely LOVE Tangled…so why not make a fanfiction about it? This story takes place after the movie. Rapunzel has been back for about four months now. Her and Eugene are going to encounter a lot of old and new enemies…please no hate just criticism! Enjoy **

**SUMMARY: After the return of Princess Rapunzel and her lover Eugene, things begin to fall apart. Eugene's past catches up to him as he is arrested and gets a shocking sentence that will change everything. Rapunzel struggles with her grief as old and new enemies return…but is everything what it seems to be? Is Eugene really dead? **

_*Flashback*_

**EUGENE POV**

_I stared at the King pacing across the study, his expression worried. In front of me stood a few guards and General Marcus, head of law enforcement of the kingdom. I shot the King a confused look, wondering why the hell I am here._

"_Do you know why you're here Rider?" he snarled_

"_It's Eugene and-"_

"_I don't care what your name is, over the years you had made countless robberies and been involved with many scandals." he explained._

"_I understand, but now I am a new man trying to make up for my mistakes" I said, after all he should be thanking me for saving the kingdom's princess. _

"_I don't care about the present right now your past is catching up to you Eugene. As of today, I am putting you under arrest for your past crimes. You shall remain in the castle's jail until a court date is set in a few months for your trail. Do you understand?" he said, a smug look overtook his face, that bastard. I became enraged. How could the King let him arrest me? Doesn't he see that Marcus is just trying to get back at me because I made a fool out of him. _

"_Now General, I believe-" the King started to butt in when Marcus interrupted him._

"_Sir, you hired me to enforce the Kingdom's laws and keep the crime rate down. I cannot afford a criminal running freely on the streets just because he saved your daughter." Marcus said. _

"_I am no longer a criminal Marcus you have no right" I growled _

"_Excuse me, but I have the entire right to arrest you. Jones handcuff him" I felt a painful tug on my arms as they put them behind me and handcuffed me. The guard started to lead me out of the room. I was so focused on wondering how I will get out of this mess and how Rapunzel will react when she finds out I am going to jail, I could faintly hear the King arguing with General Marcus. I prayed he could get me out of this. _

"_Dammit" I muttered._

_The guard led me down to the castle's personal jail and pushed me into the closest cell. A few convicts were being held here, probably in the same situation as I am._

"_Listen, you got to let me go I need to find Rapunzel and explain everything." I plead to Jones._

"_Sorry Fitzerbert but the General will have my head if he finds out I let you go, but I can go get her and bring her down" he told me sadly. _

"_Fine, don't freak her out too much" I said half-smiling._

_He nodded and ran off to bring Rapunzal. I swore and punched the wall. Not a good idea, my knuckle felt broken…oh well, I sat on the uncomfortable cot and threw my head against the wall. God, how am I going to get out of this shit. A few minutes later I heard the gates open and a puzzled looking Rapunzel appeared in the doorway. I stood up and walked towards the cell door, here we go. _

_*end of flashback, four weeks later* _

**RAPUNZEL POV**

A knocking on my door woke me from my sleep, my maid and probably one of my best friends here; Annie walked in. I met her the day after I got here, when she gave me a tour of the castle and showed me my room. She is about a year older than me, so we are pretty close. After three months of being here she is one of the most people I spend my day with, apart from Eugene of course. Ever since he has been arrested I have been visiting him less and less. I hate the general's guts for arresting him; his court date will take place in two weeks. I could tell he was nervous, I was too. We have no idea what could happen. I hope that the judge will see that Eugene is a good person.

"You seem absentminded" Annie said as she picked out my dress and corset for the day.

"I'm worried about Eugene, that general is ruthless. I'm afraid Eugene is going to get a long sentence and I'll probably never see him." I said tears threatening to spill. Annie sighed and hugged me.

"Let's pray that it will all work out."

"I really hope it will. I don't know what I could do without him." I whispered.

"Come on sweetie, let's go and shop around town. I'll tell your teachers to excuse you for the day." She said, winking at me.

I knew she could get away with it, especially with my math teacher…him and Annie have a thing for each other. Ever since I arrived here, I have been taking educational and etiquette classes to help me become a better princess. Personally, I loved to learn, but most of my teachers didn't like me. I guess they think I am immature and annoying.

"Alright." I said smiling, she got me dressed and ready and we headed out, the first place we stopped was a dress store. Annie and I browsed through the dresses and undergarments.

"Rapunzel" she called. I turned and saw what she was holding; it was a very short red dress with lace detailing.

"Oh my, that's really short Annie" I said gasping, she smirked at me.

"Try it on, I bet Eugene would like it."

"Oh no" I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Oh come on, it would really impress him. How far have you two gone anyways? Had sex yet?" she asked, practically throwing the dress at me and pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Oh my God Annie this is NOT the place." Annie threw her head back and laughed, flipping her long red hair in the process.

I mean, we haven't had sex yet. We did have a pretty steamy make out session once, to the point where I was only in my bra and underwear. But we stopped; Eugene didn't want to take it that far yet.

"NO, we didn't have sex Annie now stop." I told her smacking her wrist lightly.

"Haha, ok but try on the dress at least?" she asked me.

"Oh why not." She giggled and shoved me inside and pulled the curtain closed.

I quickly took off my dress and slipped on the small red object. I didn't look into the mirror until I zipped up the dress. I stared at my reflection; the dress was exactly my size. It was a tight tube dress, fitting tightly around my thighs and hips. I didn't have large breasts, but it sure showcased what I had. The dress stopped in the middle of my thighs. I'll admit, I thought I looked good, _sexy_ _even. _

"Done yet?" Annie stuck her head through and gasped

"Damn, if I was Eugene I would take you directly to the bedroom." She said

"ANNIE!" I yelled smacking her once again, we both ended up laughing so hard our stomachs hurt.

"Ok, ok I was joking but in all seriousness; you look good Rapunzel. Buy the dress." I looked at her uncertainly.

"Oh come on, buy it!" she said.

"Alright fine, I'll buy it. But when Eugene gets out and sees this, I wil tell him it was all you." She clapped and nodded. We headed to the cashier, she both gave us weird looks. We must have been really loud back there, we both giggled. We both put up our dresses on the counter, Annie was buying a floor length forest green gown. It was the exact color of her eyes, the dress was beautiful.

"It's for the winter ball, remember?" She explained when she saw me eyeing the dress. Of course I already have mine. The cashier smiled at the both of us when we paid for our dresses and exited.

"Ok, where shall we go next my dear Annie?" I said, pretending to act formal. She burst into giggles.

"Hm, wow about the jewelry store, I need some jewelry to go along with this beautiful dress.'' She said, pulling my hand towards the shop across the town.

After the jewelry store we stopped at some other shops and ate lunch. I didn't notice that by the time we arrived back at the castle, it was nighttime.

"I am going to go visit Eugene, I'll catch up with you later ok? Thanks for everything I had a lot of fun today Annie." She smiled and hugged me and then she was off to attend the kitchen and prepare for dinner.

I headed down to the jail and met the guard as he let me in through the large doors. Eugene was being held in the first cell. He saw me and smiled. He didn't look good, he had slight bags under his eyes and he was a bit dirty. They allow him to go outside for a little bit and bath rarely.

"Hey Brownie." He said grinning, the guard opened up his cell and I walked into his embrace. The guard left the hallway to give us privacy. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, grabbing my butt in the process. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"I just really miss you Rapunzel." He looked longingly into my eyes.

"I miss you too, so much." I replied, throwing my arms around his next and putting my head into his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"So, how was your day princess?" he asked me smiling down and kissing my forehead.

"Really good actually, Annie and I went shopping. I got a new dress." I said, slightly smirking.

"Oh …what does it look like?" he asked, _I think he caught on_.

"Well it's a surprise, but it's red and has a bit of lace." I ran my hand down his arm, he shuddered.

"When I get the hell out of here, you are definitely showing me that little red dress." He growled into my ear. I shivered _if he ever gets out. _I shook the thought away quickly.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the booming voice of General Marcus.

"Fitzerbert get over here, we need to talk." Eugene gave me a look before him and the general walked out into the hallway.

**Cliffhanger ah! Next chapter should be up, I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R! Leave any questions, suggestions, comments, etc below. Make sure to favorite this story if you'd like…it means the world! Thanks guys **

**-Marissa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for abandoning the story for a few weeks, I have been extremely busy! Anyways, I woud like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved...it means the world :) enjoy! Oh and make sure to check out Saltandburn337's stories. She is amazing and so is her work :) **

* * *

EUGENE POV

I cautiously followed General Marcus into the hallway, after we were a good distance from the cell he slowly turned to face me,

"Rider, I have updated information about your upcomimg court date." he said, his icey cold, blue eyes staring me down. There was something in his expression that I could not place, amusment maybe?

"Okay, and what would that information be General Martin?" I spat at him, his face grew red.

"It's Marcus you sarcastic bastard, I have decided to move your court date two days from now. You have had enough time in your cell. I feel that your punishment needs to come quicker, I am getting impaitent. You don't know how long I have wanted to arrest you and make your life a living hell, Rider." he said

I stared at him with , my mouth wide open, two days from now? Dammit. "General, you don't under-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly well Rider, you want to be with the Princess. And for what? All you desire is her families riches, she is far too innocent for yo. You will destroy her, amd I will do the best I can to lock your sorry ass up." He snarled.

I curled my fists to refrain from punching him straight in the face. Oh, did I want to. I love Rapunzel. Hell, I would die for that woman. I've done it once.

"You don't know shit about me General, I love her. I will protect her with my life. Do not tell me that I will destroy her." I stood straight up now, standing my ground. Marcus and me were the same height. I could take him, but I would probably get worse of a sentence for beating up the General. His eyes were surprised for a momemt, but quickly turned into a glare.

"Just wait until the courst date, I'm afraid that the judges do not take lightly to a notorious crimia, Rider. Get back to your cell." He shoved me down the corridor until I saw a worried Rapunzel come into view.

"Eugene!" She said, giving me her best smile...only I didn't smile back. She looked at the General

"General Marcus! Is everything ok?" she questioned, glancing at the General.

"Of course my lady, We were just discussing Eugene's court date." he said.

"What about his court date?" she asked, glancing from Marcus to me.

"Uh, my court date has been moved to two days from now." I said lookimg straight into her eyes. I saw the color drain from her face.

"What? Why so soon!" she said, placing her small hands on her hips.

"Complications, nothing for you to be concerned with Princess. " General Marcus said, his cold tone seeping through. I growled under my breath. Rapunzel looked confused and angry. But she said nothing and stormed out of the cell, leaving us alone. I turned to the General.

"You bastard." I growled. His face grew red once more, suddenly he punched me square in the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" I screamed. I felt my rage bubbling up inside of me. Before I could think twice I lunged for the General, knocking us both to the ground. I punched him over and over until I saw the red on my hands. By then, several guards wwre pulling me off of him. I smiled in sick satisfaction as he rolled over weazing and spluttering blood. I felt my hands being cuffed once more.

"Get the King, and Captian Sampson here now." I heard one of them say. Shit, I was in deep trouble. The guards picked a wounded General Marcus up and carried him out of the room

I sat in my cell for about a half hour before I heard the heavy doors to the jail creak open, soon the King amd Captain Sampson came into view. Captain Sampson was a kinder man, but he still was very strict. He stood postition under the General, and always handled problems when General Marcus was unable to himself. Nonetheless, he still disliked me. The King did not look too joyful.

"Fitzerbert I cannot believe what you just did." said the King, disapointment clearly shown in his eyes. I knew he trusted me to behave while I was in the cell. He told me before he would get , me out, with a reasonable punishment. But now that promise was probably long forgotten.

"The punishment for physically attacking an official is fifty stikes with the whip sir." said Sampson, I was shocked and horrified at the same time. A whipping? A whipping usually was performed in front of half the town, everyone showed up. People these days were always looking for excitement, a whipping just happened to be at the top of their list.

"Surely you don't have to inflict that harsh of a punishment Captain, is their any possible way around this?" said the King. I have to give it to him, he always sticks up for my ass. I just asulted a guard and here he is pleading in my defense.

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules. The General is pretty torn up. Something like this cannot go unnoticed. The General says he wants it done tomorrow afternoonin the public square."

"But Cap-"

"Sir, I cannot convince the General otherwise. It's best for the man to take his punishment and learn from his stupidity. " Sampson glared at me, then he turned and stalked off. Probably to inform the General. I was left alone with the King,

"I'm disappointed in you Eugene. Why would you attack General Marcus in such a violent manner?" he questioned. I looked away quickly. I'll admit, It was satisfying to see him in pain, but I knew what I did was wrong. I gave in to him, he's probably smirking right now thinking about it.

"He was talkimg shit about Rapunzel, I didn't know what came over me sir." he nodded in understanding.

"I see, but Eugene you need to watch your back. You court date is comimg soon, the court is made up of some pretty harsh men. They show no mercy, especially in your case. They do not take kindly to famous crimials like you. I'm afraid I cannot do a thing Eugene. What's done is done, take your punishment amd pray they will show a bit of mercy on your court date." he said, he touched my sholder briefly then left. I stood their speechless.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed, then sank to the floor. What if the judges showed no mercy? What if will my punishment be? And the whipping, another thing I have to endure. I've been whipped before. It hurts like hell, but fifty times? I will never make it. And God, when Rapunzel finds out about this, she will be outraged. I leaned my head against the hard, stone wall and once again sank into my thoughts.

RAPUNZEL POV

I was pacing the floor of my room,still confused as why General Marcus would chamge the court date and make it so soon. I don't know what I'm going to do, let alone say when the judges announce Eugene's punishment. I hate him being locked up in the jail for so long. That place is filthy, full of ruffians. I know he has done horrible crimes, but he has redeamed himself. Doesn't that count as somthing? A knock sounded om my door.

"Come in." I said quietly, I hoped it was not Annie, I don't think I'm in the mood to talk to her right now. To my surprise my mother came in. She smiled slighty.

"Hello Mom!" I said joyfully, I hugged her immediately, I found no difficulty hugging and telling my mother I loved her, because it was actually my real birth mother. I felt an instant connection between her and I the first time I met her. I fit right together as mother and daughter.

"Hello sweetheart." she said, kissing my forehead.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked her,

"Actually, I have something to tell you, all I ask is that you remain calm." my nerves instantly returned.

"What is it?" I questioned anxiously.

"Well, after you left Eugenes cell. He attacked General Marcus. He had had to be taken to the hospital wing, your father and Captaim Sampson went down to see Eugene. I'm afraid to say his actions were not taken lightly. He is scheduled for a public whipping tomorrow afternoon." , my mother said gravely. I gasped. Eugene beating up General Marcus? And he's getting whipped tomrrow! I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry, I'm so sorry, your father tried to get the guard to omit the punishment, but they wouldn't. Eugene is going to have take his punishment." she encircled me into her arms and rubbed my back while I cried,

"Mom, he is already having his court date, and now this. I don't want Eugene to be taken away from me forever. I'm so scared for him right now." I said, trying to keep my voice under control as I cried into my mother's shoulder.

"Shh, I knoww. We will get through this together." she told me. Breaking away the embrace and looking me straight in the eye. I sighed.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. I needed to feel Eugene's embrace right now. She nodded and lead me through the giant castle to the jail. I ran through the gates and to Eugene's cell. I sawhim with his head in his hands, sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Eugene?" I called out quietly. His head shot up. Judging by the look on his face, he asumed I knew what happened. The cell guard let me in and I rushed toward him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Eugene, I am so scared for you." I said, I felt the tears start to form right away. He sighed and tightened his grip on me,

"I know Rapunzel, I know. God, I'm so sorry. All I ever do is hurt you." he said, looking down into my eyes sadly.

"No, please no. You are going to get out of this Eugene. I will make sure of it." I said, he smiled sadly. I noticed there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he has not eaten. This is what jail does to you...I flinched.

"That's my girl" he said, laughing slightly. He suddenly bent down and our lips met in a soft, sad kiss. I could taste the faint blood on his lips, probably from him biting them all the time. He pulled me closer and gently pushed me against the wall. His tounge swiped my bottom lip, and I allowed him to gain entrance. I've never had any experience with kissing, but Eugene made me feel like an expert. I felt confident with him. Our tounges battled for dominance, I whimpered against his strong hold. I allowed myself to envelope myself in his masculine scent, and I continued to kiss him passionately until we broke the kiss to come up for air. I was slightly panting, as Eugene's hands traveled down my waist gently squeezing along as he went. I moaned when his hands found my breasts.

"I need you Rapunzel, so much." he whispered hoarsely into my ear. I shivered when his warm breath tickled my ear.

"You like that?" he asked, I bite my lip and grinned slightly. Eugene chuckled and started to bit and nip at my earlobe, I moaned and begun to fist my hands into his messy brown hair. He growled and pushed his lips down my neck, occasionally biting. One bite I knew would probably leave a mark. We suddenly heard the guard clear his throat. Eugene chuckled.

"I think it's time we stop Blondie." he muttered, glaring at the guard who had his back to us. My cheeks were on fire when I realized he had been hearing us the entire time.

"I- uh I need to go." I stuttered, giving Eugene one last lingering kiss before I started walking away.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Eugene ask

"Yes?"

"I don't want you watching the whipping tomorrow, promise me this. I'll back in my cell after, okay?" he said, his eyes met mine. I didn't want to watch him, I couldn't bear to see him scream in pain as the whip cracked his back in front of all those people. I shuddered at the horrifying thought. I nodded slowly

"I love you Rapunzel, always." he said his voice slightly crackig like he wanted to cry, that broke my heart. I sighed.

"I love you Eugene. So much." I whispered, with that I hurried out of the cell. I ran throughtout the hallway, passing up the curious maids and other workers so thar they couldn't see my tears.

"Rapunzel?" I heard the booming voice of my father, I ignored him and continued to run. I soon reached my room and threw myself on my bed, allowing the tears to come. I don't know how long I cried for. All I know is how much I absolutely love Eugene Fitzerbert.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! So much drama is happening! So I finally get ahold of my laptop and revised the chapter, ah I was embarassed sorry guys I did not expect so many errors...but anyways it's fixed now. Please keep reviewing and favoriting and following :) your support keeps me going! I have big plans for this story, I can't wait for you guys to see it! (: I am going to start a new thing at the end of every chapter asking YOU guys a question, answer it in the review and I'll choose which one I'll put in my A/N at the beginning of the next chapter! Whoop whoop, sorry for talking so much (it's a great talent of mine)**

**Q.O.T.D (question of the day) **

**What is your prediction for the next chapter? ;) **


End file.
